guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Monument of Honor
]] ]] Acquisition: * This is the only monument that does not require a monumental tapestry to activate it. Description The Monument of Honor showcases trophies for PvE and PvP titles. The full list of PvE displays and rank requirements is not yet known. The appearance of this monument changes as increasing ranks of the Kind Of A Big Deal title are acquired. So far, this is the only monument known to change appearance depending on the owner's achievements. This monument looks different than the other four monuments. It does not appear as a tapestry over a brick wall, but it's rather a water-like ethereal surface (with or without a statue floating in it, depending on your achievements) with an endless tunnel leading into the darkness behind it. Displays :Hero: *Eternal Hero of Tyria: Obtained by completing the Prophecies campaign. The trophy is a bronze statue of the Undead Lich with arms and wings outstretched. The trophy's insignia is the Scepter of Orr. *Eternal Hero of Cantha: Obtained by completing the Factions campaign. The trophy is a bronze statue of Shiro Tagachi in a battle stance. The trophy's insignia is Shiro's guild emblem. *Eternal Hero of Elona: Obtained by completing the Nightfall campaign. The trophy is a bronze statue of Abaddon's head, downturned. The trophy's insignia is an eyeball. :Conqueror: *Eternal Conqueror of Sorrow's Furnace: Obtained by completing the To Sorrow's Furnace quest line. The trophy is a bronze statue of the Iron Forgeman. *Eternal Conqueror of The Deep: Obtained by completing The Deep elite mission. The trophy is a bronze statue of Kanaxai. :Protector: *Eternal Protector of Tyria: Obtained by earning the Protector of Tyria title. The trophy is a map of Tyria draped over a stand. The insignia is the completed Tyrian mission icon - a shield with over two crossed swords. *Eternal Protector of Cantha: Obtained by earning the Protector of Cantha title. The trophy is a map of Cantha draped over a stand. The insignia is the completed Tyrian mission icon - a shield with over two crossed swords. *Eternal Protector of Elona: Obtained by earning the Protector of Elona title. The trophy is a map of Elona draped over a stand. The insignia is the completed Tyrian mission icon - a shield with over two crossed swords. :Luck: *Eternal Fortune: Obtained by earning at least the second rank of the Lucky title track. The trophy shows several stacks of purple playing cards with bits of wood, four-leaf clovers, a horseshoe and a mug of Shamrock Ale. This trophy has no insignia. *Eternal Misfortune : Obtained by earning at least the second rank of the Unlucky Title track. Trophy is a dead black cat under a ladder, a broken mirror, and an umbrella. :Skill Hunter: *Eternal Tyrian Skill Hunter: Obtained by earning the Tyrian Elite Skill Hunter title. The trophy is a bronze statue of a bowing Mursaat. The insignia is the icon for the Signet of Capture. *Eternal Canthan Skill Hunter: Obtained by earning the Canthan Elite Skill Hunter title.The trophy is a bronze statue of a bowing Shiro'ken. The insignia is the icon for the Signet of Capture. *Eternal Elonian Skill Hunter: Obtained by earning the Elonian Elite Skill Hunter title. *Eternal Legendary Skill Hunter: Obtained by earning the Legendary Skill Hunter title. The trophy is a signpost with maps of the three continents hanging from it. :Gamer: *Eternal Skillz : Obtained by earning at least the third rank in the Gamer title track. The Trophy is a roller beetle. :Consumables: *Eternal Ale Hound: Obtained from a rank in the Drunkard title track. The Trophy is kegs and tankards of ale. *Eternal Sweet Tooth: Obtained from a rank in the Sweet Tooth title track. The Trophy is an assortment of in-game sweets. :Cartographer: *Eternal Tyrian Cartographer: Obtained by earning 100% Exploration of Tyria. *Eternal Canthan Cartographer: Obtained by earning 100% Exploration of Cantha. *Eternal Elonian Cartographer: Obtained by earning 100% Exploration of Elona. The insignia is a globe. *Eternal Legendary Cartographer: Obtained by earning 100% Exploration of all three continents. :Survivor: *Eternal Survivor: Obtained by earning the Legendary Survivor title. The trophy is a bronze statue of Dwayna. The insignia is a pair of crossed scrolls. :Allegiance: *Eternal Savior of the Luxons: Obtained by earning Rank 3 in the Friend of the Luxons title track. *Eternal Savior of the Kurzicks: Obtained by earning Rank 3 in the Friend of the Kurzicks title track. :Faction Reputation: *Eternal Spearmarshal: Obtained by earning rank 10 in the Sunspear title track. Depicts a statue of a Sunspear with a sunburst insignia. *Eternal Lightbringer: Obtained by earning rank 8 in the Lightbringer title track. Depicts a member of the Order of Whispers and has the lightbringer insignia. :Hero's Ascent: *Eternal Hero: Obtained by earning rank 9 in the Hero title track. Depicts a map of the PVP isles. :Random or Team Arena: *Eternal Gladiator: Obtained by earning rank 3 in the Gladiator title track. Depicts a map of the PVP isles. :Guild Vs Guild: *Eternal Champion: Obtained by earning rank 3 in the Champion title track. Depicts a map of the PVP isles. :Hero Battle: *Eternal Commander: Obtained by earning rank 3 in the Commander title track. Depicts a map of the PVP isles. Notes: The minimal rank for PvP titles to be shown is 3rd (except 9th for Hero).